


Imitation

by JaceofAllTrade



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceofAllTrade/pseuds/JaceofAllTrade
Summary: The Blooming Live is here and Chikage’s an enabler.~Loosely(?) based on a moment in the 2019 Blooming Live where Hatano-san (Chikage seiyuu) encourages Sakai-san (Sakuya seiyuu) to copy Eguchi-san (Tenma seiyuu).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Imitation

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I don’t know why I wrote this, I just did but I hope you enjoy

“Thank you for coming to Mankai’s Blooming Live! We’re glad all of you can make it, both here in person and those viewing live! I’m Sakuma Sakuya, leader of Spring Troupe, and I’m in your care!” Sakuya waved to the crowd and camera before bowing a few times then gesturing at Masumi.

Scanning the crowd for a bit, Masumi raised the mic to his mouth, “Usui Masumi. Thanks for coming.” He bowed politely and motioned toward Tsuzuru who resisted the urge to sigh heavily at the simplicity.

Itaru nudged Tsuzuru forward more as the playwright suddenly felt his nerves spike. Hesitantly, he brought the mic closer, “Ehh… Um, h-hi, I’m uh…. M-M-Minami Tsudzuki. W-wait…!” Tsuzuru’s eyes widened and he shook his hands in front of him as if to erase what he’d just said. “Wait wait wait,” Tsuzuru repeated with his mic away from his mouth.

Sighing, Itaru stepped in front of him and pushed Tsuzuru behind him with the back of his hand, addressing the crowd as Tsuzuru huffed and allowed Itaru to save him. “That was our lovely playwright, Minagi Tsuzuru. I’m Chigasaki Itaru and I’m very happy to see all of you. Please enjoy our show.” He winked and blew a kiss at the camera as the stadium erupted into cheers.

Once the noise mostly died down, Citron stepped forward with a wide smile and waved, “Citron here, and I’m so excited to be near with all of you! Everyone—“

“Here,” Itaru corrected seamlessly as Citron continued.

“—let’s have so much fun together today!” The crowd cheered along with him as he blew kisses in all directions with a grin on his face.

Chikage waited much longer for the crowd to calm down before taking a step forward. “Utsuki Chikage, and I’m pleased to be here with you all. Please take care of me during the show.” He bowed before stepping back and allowing Itaru and Citron to subtly drift in front of him so that they’d block his view of the audience. The lights were helping blind him from looking out over the crowd, but he was grateful for his troupe mates taking an extra step into making sure he felt comfortable.

His thoughts were cut off at the sudden loudness from Tenma.

“Welcome to Mankai Company’s first Blooming Live! I may be loud and screaming at the top of my lungs right now but my troupe mates sure are louder! For example, Kumon!”

Kumon took a step forward, “PEWYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAHH!!!” Kumon shook his fist as he screamed. “Is this loud enough, everyone?! I can go louder!” Kumon took a deep breath in preparation, “HYODO KUMON FROM SUMMER TROUPE, I’M GLAD TO BE HERE AND I’M IN YOUR CARE!”

“And Kazu!” Tenma shouted.

“Miyoshi Kazunari in the flesh! Thank you for having me and please enjoy the show!”

“Misumi, show ‘em!”

Misumi waved, “Everyone, let’s hunt for triangles together~”

Tenma stared at him for a moment, “You were supposed to scream.”

“Ah, sorry—“ Misumi raised the mic and sucked in a breath, “SAAAAANKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKU!!!” Misumi yelled for quite some time that the others wondered if he’d ever run out of air. “Thank you~”

“How about Muku?!”

There was slight hesitation from the third member of Summer Troupe before an awkward shout finally was picked up by the mic.

“Ehhh… Muku.” Tenma blinked at him as Muku took a step back. “Do you—actually, try again anyway.” Tenma grinned reassuringly at him.

Muku nodded and faced the crowd again, raising an arm and pointing at the audience in a sweeping motion. “It’s time! I’m Sakisaka Muku and I’m in your care!”

After giving Muku another grin, Tenma shouted again, “Yuki, you’re up!”

“Everyone, I hope you’re doing well!” Yuki stepped up to the front and waited for the cheers to stop with a patient smile on his face. When he spoke again, he didn’t scream, “Cause I’m doing great right meow~” But the crowd sure did.

Then, Yuki shouted once again, “And finally, Tenma!”

“I’m Sumeragi Tenma and I’m excited to be here and to perform for all of you today, we’ll put on an amazing show for you!” Tenma shot a fist into the air as the rest of Summer also yelled in solidarity. Then, the six of them bowed as Tenma hummed, “And that’s a wrap on Summer Troupe, thank you very much~”

Everyone started clapping as Chikage found himself doing the same and even saying “Amazing” into the mic before a thought suddenly crossed his mind. Turning to his troupe, Chikage smiled, “Sakuya, did you see that?”

Sakuya beamed at him, “Yeah!”

“Maybe you should try imitating that enthusiasm just for a moment.”

“You think so?” Sakuya questioned.

“I know so.” His smile turned sly when he saw the rest of their troupe realize what Chikage was implying.

“Wait—“ Masumi started.

“AAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!” Sakuya pumped a fist into the air and started walking around the stage, screaming into the mic while the other members of Spring were torn between giving Chikage a stern look and trying to stop Sakuya.

“I’m Sakuma Sakuya—“

“No wait—“

“And I’m the leader of Spring Troupe!”

“—hold on, Sakuya, wait stop that—“

“We’ll do our best—“

“—Chikage-san, look what you’ve done—“

“—so you can have a great time today!”

“—Sakuya, Sakuya—“

“Please take care of us! Woo!”

Holding his stomach, Chikage hadn’t laughed so hard in his life as he wiped literal tears from his eyes at the scene before him. He even had to take off his glasses to wipe the rest of the tears as he continued to laugh.

“How was that, Chikage-san?” Sakuya asked with a grin.

Looking over, Chikage put his glasses back on and took a moment to breathe and calm down, hand covering his mouth to try and stifle his laughter. He nodded in approval as he felt a significant amount of his nerves dissipate.

“It was perfect, Sakuya.”


End file.
